danceacademyfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Kategorie:Schauspieler: Jordan Rodrigues
=thumb|303pxJordan Rodrigues= Jordan Rodrigues (* 20. Juli 1992 in Sydney, Australien) ist ein australischer Schauspieler, der hauptsächlich durch seine Rollen als''Jai Fernandez'' in Home and Away und als Christian Reed in Dance Academy bekannt ist. Leben und Karriere Geboren am: Montag, 20.Juli 1992 in Sydney, Australien. Jordan Rodrigues ist geboren im Sternzeichen: Krebs. Jordan wurde am 20. Juli 1992 in Sydney geboren. Seine Schauspielkarriere begann 2003, als er in der australischen Tour des Musicals "Der König der Löwen" die ROLLE des Simbas im Capitol Theatre spielte. Seine Tanz- und Schauspielausbildung erhielt er an der Performing Arts Schule Brent Street, wo er zehn Jahre lang Ballett, Jazztanz, Hip-Hop, Schauspiel und Gesang studierte. Der erste Auftritt im FERNSEHEN folgte 2008 in einer Folge der Serie "Blue Water High". In der TV-Serie "Home and Away" spielt er die Rolle des Jai Fernandez, für die er als "New Talent" bei den Logie AWARDS 2009 nominiert war. Seine ersten Schauspielerfahrungen sammelte er mit der Rolle als junger Simba in der australischen Tour von Der König der Löwen i''m Capitol Theater im Oktober 2003. Trotz fehlender Vorkenntnisse bekam er eine der Hauptrollen. Eineinhalb Jahre lang trat er wöchentlich drei Mal auf. Im Januar 2008 beschloss Rodrigues eine professionelle Schauspielerausbildung zu machen. Nach einigen Werbeauftritten sprach er für die Rolle des ''Jai Fernandez in Home and Away vor. Sein Debüt machte er im März 2008. 2009 wurde er bei „TV Week Silver Logie“ als Most Popular New Talent nominiert, nachdem er seine Rolle bei Home and Away beendet hatte. Mitte 2009 bekam er eine Rolle in der ABC-Jugendserie Dance Academy. Gecastet wurde er als einer der Hauptcharaktere, Christian Reed. Filmografie *2008–2009: Home and Away *seit 2010: Dance Academy – Tanz deinen Traum! (Dance Academy, Fernsehserie) *2013: Camp (Fernsehserie) Theater *2003: Der König der Löwen Interview mit Jordan (Quelle ZDF) Wie würdest du deine Rolle beschreiben?Viele finden Christian mysteriös, was SICHER mit seiner Einstellung zur Akademie und seiner rebellischen Art zusammenhängt. Ich finde, er ist eher ein nachdenklicher Typ. Gibt es Ähnlichkeiten zwischen dir und Christian? Wir interessieren uns beide für dieselbe Art Tanz - eine Kombination aus Hip-Hop und Modern Dance. Wie lange tanzt du schon? Mit zwölf Jahren habe ich angefangen zu tanzen - und seitdem nicht mehr aufgehört. Deine größte Herausforderung beim Dreh?Genügend Ausdauer zu entwickeln, um viele Takes hintereinander immer wieder das gleiche tanzen zu können. Und Skaten lernen. Mit welchen drei Worten würden dich deine Freunde beschreiben? Verrückt, voller Energie und leidenschaftlich. Was war dein schönstes Dreherlebnis? Es gab so viele, aber wenn ich mich entscheiden müsste, dann wäre es Folge 23, in der Christian sein Solo tanzt. Da konnte ich total loslassen und auch ein bisschen zeigen, was ich drauf habe. Wobei es natürlich viel Arbeit und auch eine ziemliche Herausforderung für mich war. Außer Tanzen, welche Sportart betreibst du noch? Ich gehe schwimmen, mache Leichtathletik und SPIELE Touch Rugby – aber nur aus Spaß. Wo verbringst du am liebsten Deinen Sommerurlaub? Da bin ich jeden Tag am Strand, davon kann ich gar nicht genug kriegen. Welche drei Dinge würdest du mit auf eine EINSAME Insel nehmen? Eine Akustikgitarre, eine Hängematte und ein Surfboard. Dein Lieblingsbuch? Die Harry Potter Reihe. Dein Lieblingsalbum? Blink 182: "Take Off Your Pants and JACKET" Dein Lieblingsfilm? "Inception" Welchen Tanzfilm magst du? "Step up 3D". Der Film hat mich echt angespornt, härter an mir zu arbeiten. Hast du noch andere Hobbys neben dem Tanzen? Ich SPIELE Lieder nach - auf der Gitarre oder am Klavier. Ich hab das Gitarre spielen selbst beigebracht. Was ist dein Motto? Genieße jede Sekunde deines Lebens in vollen Zügen und natürlich "Hakuna Matata" aus dem "König der Löwen" 58f7e7c2a1764879ea837ddab5c9fbd2.jpg 220px-Jordan_Rodrigues_in_December_2012.jpg 820b3825ba0fb1176726fd4bd1a49e24.jpg a2694d193e6ca9e2be6d859352fa9dba.jpg img-thing (3).jpg Jordan_Rodrigues.jpg jordan_rodrigues_2010_09_21.jpg Jordan+Rodrigues+Dance+Academy+Photocall+Madrid+fmZt6zMT0uOl.jpg Jordan-Rodiiques1.jpg Jordan-Rodrigues.jpg kinopoiskru-jordan-rodrigues-921999151.jpg large (1).jpg jordan_christian.jpg Kategorie:Schauspieler